icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ships Similar to Seddie
Lists of Ships Similar to Seddie is a compilation of ships that draw comparisons to the relationship between Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, better known as Seddie (S'/am and Fr/'eddie). Draco/Hermione (From "Harry Potter") *Hermione is smart, like Freddie, and Draco, like Sam, teases her. *Draco calls Hermione names. *Even though they seem to hate each other, many fans think that Draco likes Hermione. *Hermione is considered a nerd, much like Freddie, and Draco is considered obnoxious, just like Sam. *"Seddie" and "Dramione" are the most popular het pairings in their respective fandoms. Will/Sue (From "Glee") *They are constantly fighting. *Sue (Sam) is always insulting Will's (Freddie) hair, intelligence, and other things. *It turns out that Sue secretly likes Will.... Derek/Casey (Life with Derek) *They constantly bicker and fight. *Derek(Sam) is very rude to Casey(Freddie). *Derek is rebelious and lax-mannered and somewhat underhanded about achieving his goals, though is not entirely unkind, just like Sam. *Casey is idealistic and independent, as well as academically ambitious and honest, like Freddie. *Even if Casey(Freddie) and Derek(Sam) fight, they are REALLY good friends. Robbie/Trina (Victorious) *Trina Vega (Sam) is extremely scary and menacing to Robbie (Freddie). *Robbie (Freddie) is willing to kiss Trina Vega (Sam), although Trina doesn't like it. *Robbie is considered a nerd, much like Freddie, and Trina is considered obnoxious, just like Sam. Logan/Quinn ( Zoey 101 ) *Quinn, like Freddie, is very smart and good at computers. *Logan likes to tease Quinn *They act like they hate each other to hide their real feelings. Jimmy/Cindy ( Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ) *Cindy (Sam) is constantly attacking Jimmy (Freddie), but secretly likes him. *Cindy (Sam) gives Jimmy (Freddie) a lot of nicknames. *At first Jimmy (Freddie) liked Betty (Carly), but later fell in love with Cindy (Sam). TJ and Spinelli (Recess) *The two are friends, but constantly make fun of each other *Spinelli HATES girly-girls, like Sam. *The two shared their first kiss together, and promised never to mention it again. Duncan/Courtney ( Total Drama series ) *Courtney is smart like Freddie and Duncan is rebel and has been to juvie like Sam. * They were reluctant before realizing they liked each other. * Duncan (Sam) refuses to admit any kind of feelings for Courtney (Freddie), but when he does acknowledge them, he prefers to 'fight' with her instead... because he is afraid of his feelings. Lily/Oliver (Hannah Montana) *Lily sometimes makes fun of Oliver and calls him names, like Sam does. *Both Lily and Oliver are best friends with Miley (Carly). *At first, Oliver was in love with Hannah Montana (until he found out she was Miley), like Freddie with Carly. *Lily and Oliver are also good friends with Miley's (Carly's) brother Jackson (Spencer) *Lily is blond and Oliver is brunette,Like how Sam and Freddie are. Belle/Beast ( Beauty & the Beast ) *Belle hated Beast. *Depending on what version of the play/musical you're watching, sometimes Belle is startled by the new Beast, and instead prefers the old beast. Sort of like how Freddie reacts to Sam's make-over. Danny/Sam ( Danny Phantom ) *Danny and Sam always say the same thing at the same time, like Sam and Freddie. *They were each others first kiss. *Called the kiss a "Fake out make out" and acted like nothing happen, similar to Sam and Freddie's first kiss. *Danny (Freddie) was always after Paulina (Carly), even had a picture of her on his computer (Like Freddie had one of Carly in his closet). However, at the end of the series, he ended up with Sam. *Paulina (Carly) only like Danny when he was Danny Phantom (Like when Freddie saved Carly) but never really like him for him. *Sam and Danny are complete opposites. *Sam (Sam) always makes fun of Danny (Freddie) for liking Paulina (Carly). *Sam Manson was a strong person, like Sam Puckett. Zane/Rikki ( H2O: Just Add Water ) *Rikki (Sam) is rebellious and has something to say in any situation. *Zane (Freddie) has ambition. *They disliked each other at first. *Rikki (Sam) gets jealous when Zane (Freddie) is with another girl. Arnold/Helga ( Hey Arnold! ) *Helga (Sam) claims to hate Arnold (Freddie), but is secretly in love with him. *Arnold (Freddie) and Helga (Sam) kissed and acted like nothing happened. *Arnold, like Freddie, is smart and calm. *Helga, like Sam, is tough with a soft side. Takao/Hiromi ( Beyblade ) *Takao, like Sam, is lazy when it came to work and would eat a lot. *Hiromi, like Freddie, is smart. Rima/Nagihiko ( Shugo Chara! series ) *Both constantly bicker. *Rima comes up with nicknames for Nagihiko. Nelson/Lisa ( The Simpsons ) *Nelson is violent and rebel like Sam. *Lisa is very smart like Freddie. *They had their first kiss together. *Nelson makes fun of Lisa. Cartman/Wendy (South Park) *Wendy is smart like Freddie. *Cartman eats a lot, has a strong personality, breaks the rules a lot and is manipulative like Sam. *They have shared a kiss before like Sam and Freddie and it may have been their first kiss. *They are almost always seen fighting. Clark/Lois (Smallville) *At first Lois(Sam) and Clark(Freddie) did not like each other. *They were first reluctant friends before they generally cared for the other. *Lois(Sam) calls Clark(Freddie) names. *Lois hates Clark's plaid shirts but enjoys wearing them herself. Sam hates striped shirts on guys but enjoys wearing them herself. Freddie almost always wears striped shirts. * Clark (Freddie) was first in love with Lana (Carly) since the first time he saw her, and couldn't bare the sight of Lois (Sam). Ryuuji/Taiga (ToraDora) *Ryuuji is smart and gentle, like Freddie. Taiga is tough and has a strong personality, like Sam. *Ryuuji (Freddie) and Taiga (Sam) help each other. *Taiga has made Ryuuji go trough embrassing situations, like Sam does with Freddie. *Taiga reacts like Sam when Ryuuji appears with a different (and beautiful) girl. *Ryuuji and Taiga bother each other. *Taiga (Sam) strikes to Ryuuji. *Ryuuji thinks that his in love of Minorin (Carly). *Taiga gets sad when it knows that Ryuuji like Minorin (Minorin is the best friend of Taiga like Carly and Sam). *In the end, when they come back to Taiga, Ruuyji tells Taiga "I love you". Taiga gives to Ruuyji a blow to with his head in Ruuyji's chin. This says their relationship is the same as love/hate type as Freddie and Sam's. Ichigo/Rukia (Bleach) *Just like Freddie and Sam, Ichigo and Rukia argue and fight all the time. *Just like Sam and Freddie, Ichigo and Rukia first maintain a 'work' only relationship, but grow to genuinely care for each other. Soul/Maka (Soul Eater) *Soul is relaxed and tough like Sam. *Maka is smart like Freddie. *They fight at times but get along with each other and really care for each other. Martin/Diana ( Martin Mystery ) *Martin is slovenly and chipper, like Sam. *Diana is smart, cute and very studious, like Freddie. *Martin and Diana always argue, but both care about each other. *Sometimes, Diana acts like Sam when Martin fall in love with a girl. And Martin feel jealous when Diana gets a date, always resulting in discussion. Pacey/Joey (Dawson's Creek) *Pacey and Joey hated each other at first, like Sam and Freddie. *Joey was in love with Dawson for years, like Freddie is with Carly. *Pacey and Joey always argued, like Sam and Freddie. *Joey and Pacey ended up with each other at the end of the series instead of Joey and Dawson like everyone thought. Gary/Tina ( What I Like About You ) *Gary and Tina hate each other at first, but end up together. *They only know each other because they are both best friends with Holly, just like Sam and Freddie are both best friends with Carly. Niles/CiCi (The Nanny) *They were always mocking each other. *They hated each other but they ended up together. *CiCi was always after Maxwell, like Freddie was after Carly. Kenan/Sharla ( Kenan and Kel ) *Sharla always insults Kenan, like Sam does with Freddie. *Both argues all the time. *When Kenan likes a different girl, Sharla insults him and the girl, just like Sam makes with Freddie. Misa/Usui (Maid Sama!) *Misa (Sam) and Usui (Freddie) always fight. *Both try to hide their feelings for each other. *Misa (Sam) is always mean to Usui (Freddie). Joey/Mai ( Yu-Gi-Oh! ) *Mai (Sam) constantly rips on Joey's (Freddie) abilities. *Joey and Mai argue with each other, but deep inside they know they are great friends. *Mai did her best to help Joey when he wasn't in his right state of mind, and vice-versa. Kaname/Sousuke (Full Metal Panic!) *Kaname (Sam) is violent, easy to anger and hyperactive. *Sosuke (Freddie) is smart and serious. *Kaname (Sam) is constantly hitting and insulting Sousuke (Freddie). Dan/Runo (Bakugan - Battle Brawlers) *Dan and Runo always argue all the time for any reason *Runo (Sam) insults Dan (Freddie) and vice-versa. *Runo (Sam) is very jealous when Julie (Carly) or Alice (Melanie) shows care and affection for Dan (Freddie). *Dan and Runo begin dating from the last episode of second season Spain/Romano(Axis Powers Hetalia) *Spain(Freddie) and Romano(Sam) argue a lot about everything. *Romano is almost exactly like Sam in personality;very rude, obnoxious and tough,with a soft side .Spain,on the other hand is sweet, earnest and very smart, much like Freddie. *Romano(Sam) likes to insult Spain(Freddie) *Despite this, Romano(Sam) shows a lot of jealousy when Spain(Freddie) shows an interest in someone else. *Although Romano(Sam) and Spain(Freddie)argue a lot, they do care for each other very much. Cory/Topanga (Boy Meets World) *In the first season Cory (Sam) always picked on Topanga (Freddie). *Cory (Sam) made fun of Topanga's (Freddie's) name. *They were each other's first kiss. *Cory made fun of Topanga's parents, like Sam makes fun of Freddie's mom. Alvin/Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Alvin and Brittany are forever fighting, but clearly have the hots for each other. Xander/Cordelia (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer) *They act like they hate each other, but are secretly infatuated with the other. Buffy/Spike (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer) *At the beggining of the series, they hated eachother. *As the show progresses, they become reluctant allies, just like Sam and Freddie. Henry/June (Ka-Blam!) *June is always doing something mean to him (even though they're friends), however, she has a huge crush on him. Ranma/Akane (Ranma ½) *Ranma is tough and baggy like Sam; Akane is smart and sweet like Freddie. *Sometimes, Akane acts like Sam because she gets angry easily with Ranma's attitudes. *Ranma and Akane argue all the time, like Freddie and Sam. *Ranma worries about Akane and vice-versa. *Ranma feels jealous of Akane, but won't admit it. *They won't admit it, but both love each other. *Ranma and Akane marry in the last chapter of manga. 'Jessie/James (Pokemon)' *Jessie (Sam) makes fun of and "beats up" James (Freddie). *Jessie (Sam) is real tough, and doesn't show her true self often. *James (Freddie) is nice, and just deals with Jessie (Sam) messing with him. *James (Freddie) is the weaker(in certain ways) one of the two. Yusuke/Keiko (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Yusuke and Keiko constantly argue and fight, just like Sam and Freddie. *Yusuke (Sam) doesn't like studying and likes fighting all the time; Keiko (Freddie) is smart and tries to make Yusuke study. *Yusuke teases Keiko, like Sam teases Freddie. *Both are concerned about each other. *Beca -use of his pride, Yusuke does not admit in public that he loves Keiko. Perhaps for this same reason, Sam does not admit that she loves Freddie. Hiccup/Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Astrid is like Sam: blonde, strong and tough; Hiccup is like Freddie: Gentle, with good-heart and a little bit coward. *Astrid is impressed when Hiccup shows that he knows how to train a dragon. *Even with their bullying way, Astrid shows a sweet personality when she whether. *Astrid kisses Hiccup to encourage him. Patrick (Pat)/Katarina (Kat) (10 Things I Hate About You - Movie) *Pat and Kat have a similar relationship to Freddie and Sam's (love-hate). *Pat is baggy (like Sam) and Kat hates this behaviour (like Freddie). *Pat shows a softer side to wins Kat's heart. *Kat won't admit iy, but slowly, she is falling in love with Pat. Maybe Freddie is going to a similar situation. 'Bart Simpson/Jessica Lovejoy (The Simpsons - Episode: Bart's Girlfriend)' *Though this was only one episode, Jessica Lovejoy strongly resembles Sam as she is a bad, troublesome girl. *Throughout the episode, although starting a relationship with Bart, she often abuses him and causes him misery (This is similar to Sam abusing Freddie and making him miserable). *At first, despite Jessica making Bart miserable, Bart still stays in a relationship with her. This is similar as to how Freddie stays friends with Sam although she is rude to him. Jacob/Renee (Jacob Two Two) *They are rivals but also really close friends. Doug/Angela''' (Internet Girls Series) *At first, Angela (Sam) hated Doug (Freddie). *Angela starts like Doug, even though he likes Zoe (Carly). Shinji/Asuka (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Asuka is tough, and has an explosive personality, like Sam. Shinji has a calm personality, like Freddie. *Asuka constantly argue and fight with Shinji. *Shinji and Asuka shared a kiss. *Over the episodes, Asuka showing new fellings, starting to like Shinji. Darien/Serena (Sailor Moon) *Darien is like Freddie: educated and smart, with a good appearance; Serena is like Sam: beautiful, gluttonous,blonde, and bad student. *Darien and Serena constantly argue. *Darien teases Serena, putting nicknames on her, just like Sam makes with Freddie. *Both Serena and Darien tarry to admit that they like each other. *In the course of the series, Darien and Serena begin to have a good relationship, including, initiating a date. Buzz/Jesse (Toy Story 3) *Buzz is conservative, like Freddie, while Jesse is freegoing, as Sam is. *Similar to Freddie, Buzz talks and loves all things "techie", and Jesse will try to distract him from it or poke fun at him for it, something Sam would do. *Jesse can hold her own in a fight, much like Sam. Buzz has a Spanish side, as does Freddie, and Jesse/Sam sometimes like to bring that side out of them (iWon't Cancel the Show). '''Mr. Darcy/Elizabeth Bennet (Pride and Prejudice) *Mr. Darcy, like Freddie, is very intelligent. *Elizabeth Bennet, like Sam, is part of a poor family. Also, both Elizabeth and Sam have bad mothers. *In the beginning of the book/movie, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth hated each other. And then they felt in love. 'Bluestar/Oakheart (Warriors Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy)' *Bluestar- like Freddie- seems to be the weaker of the two (at times). *Oakheart (Sam) teases Bluestar (Freddie) a lot. *Bluestar and Oakheart seem to hate each other at first, but fall in love. 'Archie/Atlanta (Class of the Titans)' *Atlanta calls Archie a dork very often. *They are always bickering and making bets, being Atlanta the one who is always winning the arguments and bets. *Atlanta is a tomboy, mirroring Sam's way of dressing. *At first, they didn't get along; to the point were it seemed like they hated each other, but as the series continued they became friends. Billy/Mandy (The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mandy often insults and hits Billy, but they still consider themselves each other's close friend. Justin/Alex (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Justin, like Freddie, is very smart, and Alex likes to tease him about it. *Alex, like Sam, is lazy and hates school. *They fight a lot, but they still care about each other. Vada/Thomas(My Girl) *Vada has a strong personality like Sam, Thomas is smart and is allergic to bees like Freddie. *They are the best friends, they spend time together and support each other, like Freddie and Sam. *Vada likes to annoy Thomas, just like Sam likes to annoy Freddie. *They bug each other and have a love-hate relationship. *Thomas´ mother is overprotective with Thomas like Freddie´s mom is with Freddie, Vada teases Thomas about this (like Sam teases Freddie about Freddie´s mom). *Vada asked Thomas if he ever kissed someone, and he said no (neither had Vada), Vada told him that "We should just do it to see what the big deal is" and they kiss (after the kiss, they don´t know that say, just like Sam and Freddie) and they swear to not tell anyone about it (like Sam and Freddie). *They acted as if nothing happened, just like Sam and Freddie did. Skipper/Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) *Marlene is smart and kind, like Freddie. *Skipper is rough and a little idiotic, like Sam Edd/Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Edd, like Freddie, is very smart and nice, but often weak. *Sarah, like Sam, is tough and always gets things her way. Ellie/Diego (Ice Age) *Ellie, like Freddie, is kind and Diego is like Sam. Lil/Garrid (Tales of the Frog Princess) *Garrid (Freddie) is extremely intelligent, while Lil (Sam) is daring. *Lil has a fiery temper, like Sam. *Lil gets extremely mad at Garrid sometimes, but cares a lot about him anyway. *Just like Sam and Freddie, Running Away describes Lil and Garrid's relationship well. ("I keep running away, even from the good things;" Garrid let Lil go and she left him, even though they both loved each other.) Kuki(Numbuh 3)/Wally(Numbuh 4) (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Kuki (Freddie) is a kind, happy and nice person. *Wally (Sam) is brash, short tempered, rebellious, and Kuki's opposite. *Wally secretly loves Kuki, and likewise the latter, similar to the feelings fans speculate exist between Seddie. *Wally draws pictures of Kuki a lot, and they are occasionally shown throughout the series *Wally gets jealous when Kuki has a love interest. *Unlike Sam, Numbuh 3 is extremely kind, but can annoy Numbuh 4 (Freddie) and tease him in embarassing moments just like Sam. *They kissed and never told anyone about it. (although numbah 2 eventually found out) Pig/Pigitia (from the comic strip Pearls Before Swine) *Pigita (Sam) considers Pig (Freddie) an idiot but the two go on dates. Anne/Gilbert (Anne of Green Gables) *Gilbert (Sam) loves to tease Anne (Freddie). *Anne is an avid reader and loves literature, Freddie is very interested in technology. *Anne (Freddie) finds Gilbert (Sam) annoying at times. Ash/Misty (Pokemon) *When Ash and Misty met, at first, they showed a strong disliking towards each other. *In a flashback in the series finale, it is revealed that they are married. *Ash and Misty always bicker, but they care about each other. *Misty (Sam) is cynical and sarcastic, while Ash (Freddie) is always optimistic. *Both didn't get along when they first met, but through and through, they became good and close friends like Sam and Freddie. *Even though Misty (Sam) is sometimes mean and rude to Ash (Freddie), she secretly has a crush on Ash and the same thing might be with Sam and Freddie that Sam picks on Freddie, but she secretly has a crush on him. *Whenever Ash (Freddie) likes a girl (Carly), Misty (Sam), gets mad about it. *Ash and Misty went through a lot together like Sam and Freddie. *When Misty left, even though Ash and Misty argued a lot, Ash (Freddie) still cares about Misty (Sam) and was upset when Misty left. *Even though Misty (Sam) may possess secret feelings for Ash (Freddie), Ash (Freddie) also did too. *Here's a link to a song that's titled "Misty's Song". The song can also be an indication of what Sam feels torward Freddie like what Misty feels torward Ash: Misty's Song Eric/Donna (That '70s Show) *Donna (Sam) is the slightly masculine, strong girl and Eric (Freddie) is the weak "geek". *Donna often teases Eric. Katara and Zuko (from "Avatar: The Last Airbender") *Katara (Freddie) is calm, and gentle, while Zuko (Sam) is tough. *Zuko (Sam) constantly causes trouble with Katara (Freddie). *Katara (Freddie) and Zuko (Sam) sometimes bicker and argue. *Katara (Sam) once threatened Zuko (Freddie) and he got frightened by her. Ron and Hermione (from "Harry Potter") *Ron (Sam) is lazy and doesn't like school. *Hermione (Freddie) is really smart. *They fight a lot, but they care about each other. Garfield/Arlene (from the Garfield comic strip) *Garfield the Cat (Sam) is lazy, rude, and always eating junk food but still dates Arlene (Freddie), who is nice and talks to Garfield (Sam) about his bad habits. *Garfield (Sam) insults Arlene (Freddie), and in Garfield's case, the gap between Arlene's teeth, while Sam insults Freddie on several things. Gabe/Jo (Good Luck Charlie) *Jo has blond hair blond and aggressive(Sam). *Gabe has brown hair and a soft personality *Jo hits Gabe(like Sam hits Freddie) *At first, they denied their feelings, but a few seconds later, the admitted it. *Teddy tells Gabe that Jo only abuses him because she's insecure and doesn't know how to show her feelings. (Like Sam doesn't, so she just hits Freddie) *Later,Jo goes to Gabe´s house and they hang out (like Sam and Freddie) Jo tries to be nice for a little while, but later keeps hitting Gabe Sonny/Chad (Sonny With A Chance) *In the beginning, they "hated" each other, but really had a huge crush on each other. *Sonny would pull pranks on Chad. *Chad is obnoxious and blonde (Sam) *Sonny (Freddie) is sweet and knows how to handle Chad (sometimes) Slater/Jesse (Saved By The Bell) *They always seem to fight and call eachother names. *The two seem to be frenemies, but sometimes they can get along very well. Bowser and Peach (from "Super Mario") *Bowser (Sam) is wild, and always harasses Fredie (Peach) *Bowser is a hothead, sometimes idiotic, and is not a clear thinker, like Sam *Peach (Freddie) is nice, and calm. *Peach (Freddie) doesn't like Bowser (Sam) and is in love with Mario (Carly). Natsume/Mikan (Gakuen Alice) *At the beginning of the series, Natsume (Sam) and Mikan (Freddie) show strong dislike towards eachother, but as the series progresses they become friends. *Natsume (Sam) enjoys teasing and pranking Mikan (Freddie). *Natsume (Sam) is feared by many people, and hates school and effort. Woody/Nell (It's a Boy Girl Thing) *Nell (Freddie) is serious, studious, and does very well in school. *Woody (Sam) likes to goof off. *Woody (Sam) likes to tease and make fun of Nell (Freddie). Noah/Allie (The Notebook) *Noah and Allie fight a lot, just like Sam and Freddie. *They come from different backgrounds, Allie (Freddie) comes from a affluent family while Noah's (Sam) family is poor. *Allie (Freddie) is well educated, while Noah (Sam) is not. 'Matt/Melina (Lizzie McGuire)' *They are friends and like to play pranks on one another. (Sam/Freddie) *Melina has blonde hair (Sam) and very demending toward Matt. (like with Freddie.) Helga/Arnold (Hey, Arnold!) * Helga (Sam) makes fun of Arnold (Freddie) constantly, and calls him names. *Arnold is a nice, smart boy, while Helga is kind of a bully. *It turns out that Helga loves Arnold to pieces.... = Return to Seddie Category:Similar Ships Category:Pairings